Get It Right
by Just-Makin-A-Mess
Summary: All she wanted was to feel that feeling. The one where everything was okay and you weren't alone. But no mater how hard she tried to fix the mistakes of herself and others, nothing ever worked
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! It has been a while since I've updated a story or even written anything! Anyway… I'm obsessed with this couple, I really think that is Murphy put these two together it would put up a whole new plot line as well as A LOT of drama for the show. **

**It took me a little while to get the story going. I'm hoping it turns out how I see it in my mind.**

**This specific story starts after the Original Songs episode.**

****I do not own anything, the characters, songs… All of it is owned by FOX****

**-All she wanted was to feel that feeling. The one where everything was okay and you weren't alone. But no mater how hard she tried to fix the mistakes of herself and others, nothing ever worked.-**

* * *

><p><strong>The announcer's voiced boomed overhead, introducing the announcer of the winners "And now to announce our winner, governor Stevens' wife, Carla Turlington Stevens!"<strong>

**The crowd applause and the new directions stood anxious to hear the result.**

"**My husband is verbal abusive, and I have been drinking since noon."**

**There was as stillness over the audience as rolled his eyes.**

"**I'm bored, let's just see who won huh?"**

**The silence was unbearable. Rachel couldn't take it. Every inch of her was shaking. If they won that meant that she did it, she wrote a song that influenced people. A song that won them regionals. If they won, they'd be going to Nationals! Maybe if they won Finn would see just how creative she could be.**

"**The New Directions! You're going to Nationals in New York!"**

**She screamed. Who wouldn't scream? They won! After all their hard work, sweat, and blood! They finally won. **

**The entire club was jumping up and down celebrating. Everyone with smiles on their faces. The Trophy was being passed around. Rachel was so ecstatic. She turned around giving everyone hugs. As she looked up she saw Finn. He was kissing Quinn, celebrating with each other.**

**Her heart stopped. All the excitement she was feeling, all the happiness, and joy, was gone in an instant. Replaced with hurt and confusion. Mr. Shue lead them backstage to gather their things and guide them to the bus that was waiting.**

**Sam watched as her face went from so happy to completely devastated.**

**As they were loading the bus, everyone was celebrating. Everyone but one. Rachel sat at the very back of the bus crying silently. Sam looked back and starting walking towards her.**

"**Great job today Rachel. We couldn't have done it without you!"**

**She glanced up and smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.**

"**Thanks Sam, you performed really well today" Her voice was dead with no emotion to what she was saying. Sam sat down next to her. "You know it'll get better. One day you'll wake up and forget why you even dated him."**

"**Are you over it?" there was curiosity in her eyes. Rachel knew that Sam was really the victim here. He was the one who was cheated on and lied to and yet he seemed so okay and put together. "Not even a little" he smiled sheepishly as he said this "I just tell myself that I'm better then that. That something better is out there waiting for me."**

"**You're a good guy Sam. You didn't deserve what happened" she said this with truth to her voice**

"**Well you Finn doesn't deserve you" She looked at him is disbelief. Sure people had said that she'll find someone better but she never was told that Finn didn't deserve her. She looked at Sam in the eye, trying to find the lie within that statement. She couldn't find anything but truth and sincerity. **

**Sam didn't know why he said that, but it was true. Finn was a hypocrite and a cheat and liar and frankly he just didn't care for him. Rachel wasn't as bad as everyone thought. She was just outspoken and stern and oh so fragile. He knew Rachel was searching for reassurance from him as he said this, so he put his arm around her shoulders. "Until you realized it, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here" **

**Rachel nodded her head and laid her head down on his shoulder. She continued to cry while Sam let her cry. But she felt better. She mad a new friend on the back of the bus. One who knew what she was going through.**

* * *

><p><strong>So its a little choppy. But I'm hoping it'll turn out better. <strong>

**anyway leave suggestions, or comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I watched the finale and was so happy with it until the end when u saw Sam and Mercedes secret relationship. I know i'm suppose to be happy that they are happy blah blah blah, but my hope for Samchel was crushed and i was just mad.**

**Anyway... Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working everyday and haven't had time to put it up.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Weeks went by as Rachel and Sam fell back into their old pattern. Rachel still wasn't over Finn and was still determined as ever to get him back and Sam went back to being the kind of quite guy he is in glee occasionally sitting next to Rachel.<p>

Prom was approaching quickly and Rachel was dateless. She was Standing at her locker when she saw a flash of short blonde hair in the corner of her eye.

She slowly approached the blonde startling him slightly.

"Hey!"

"Hey…" He stared at the petite brunette a little confused as to why she was talking to him. They hadn't spoken since regionals and though he really didn't mind Rachel it was still a bit odd for him to approach him.

"Can't I just say hello?" The brunette's eyes were full of hope and optimism.

"I guess, I just….."

"Okay, uh, anyway…" She looked a little hurt and he felt really bad but she recovered quickly.

"I got you this." She handed him a pack of chap stick. "I know everyone is always making fun of your lips, but I think they're cute and worth weather proofing so…" Sam Just stared at her. He is wondering when she was going to take a breath. "Considering we're both single, and I think your lips are cute, I was wondering if you would, go to prom with me?"

"As in your date?"

"Yea!"

"No"

"No. No as in…" She was starting to stutter. She seriously thought he'd say yes. Not no.

"No as in no prom."

"oh." He couldn't look at her, he felt horrible for turning her down.

"I don't think I'm going" She looked confused.

"Are you worried Finn will be jealous?"

"Look, you're just not my type. So Rachel thanks for the lip chap."

Why did he say that? She looked so hurt, so heartbroken. He felt awful. He walked away quickly, he could stand to look at her and know he caused it.

Rachel just stood there. She couldn't believe he said that. No, there had to be another reason, and she was going to find out.

Later that day Rachel was given a newspaper, and in a column called blind items it read, "What blondie former cheerleader is having a secret ron da vu with another big lipped blondie" She couldn't believe it. Sam was helping Quinn cheat on Finn! She new that Sam didn't care much for Finn but she never pegged Sam as someone who would seek revenge!

She caught up with Finn to show him the paper and he stormed into glee club yelling and ended up walking out before rehearsal started. Rachel stood there and felt bad. She later confronted Finn asking to go on a stake out and he agreed.

Rachel and Finn were sitting outside the hotel waiting to see what was going on. Wondering if the rumors are true. As the door to the hotel room opens Rachel holds up binoculars and gasps at what she sees. Kurt walking out of the hotel with Sam and them hugging?. She vaguely hears Finn say something about how Kurt could do that to Blaine but Rachel's just shocked, for once not having the words to express her thoughts.

Rachel and Finn hold a meeting with the rest of the glee club minus Sam. They come to the conclusion that they need more proof or information, so Rachel and Finn decide on another stake out.

Here they are, back waiting to see whats going on. Rachel's remembering her collide in the hallway with Sam and Kurt's old coat. But kurt keeps insisting nothing is going on between them. Rachel waits in anticipation as she slowly sees the door to the hotel open once again slowly and out walks Quinn and Sam. Her and Finn look at each other. Finn angry, Rachel simply confused.

* * *

><p><strong>So i always feel like after i write something it sucks. so please review let me know what you think. This was kinda a filler and was based off the Rumors episode and Since i'm at my job today where I can sit on my computer all day I'll try and put up another chapter. <strong>


End file.
